


Canidae

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Other, trevor has a low emotional IQ but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Trevor goes missing during the night with mysterious circumstances surrounding the disappearance. Sypha and Alucard go to find them, but what they find is something entirely unexpected.





	Canidae

“... And, I think it’s going to be a full moon tonight.” Alucard says as a side note as they finish setting up camp.

“Oh really?” Sypha smiles, “That’s nice.”

“Wait, really?” Trevor says, “Fuck.”

She gives him a perplexed look, “Why? What’s wrong with full moons?”

Trevor mutters something under his breath as he kicks a rock, grabbing the canteen and heading towards the creek as he grumbles.

Sypha sighs and crosses her arms. Leave it to bitter, miserable Trevor to, for some reason, hate the beauty that is a full moon.

* * *

Sypha woke to find and empty spot at her side. She would have figured Trevor had gotten up to pee and went back to bed thinking nothing out of place, if not for the sight of his clothing, tunic, belt, pants, boots and all, folded next to the bedspread. Alarmed, she sat up and turned to ask Alucard what the hell Trevor was up to, only to find him slumped over and sleeping.

“Asshole!” she yelled, grabbing one of Trevor’s boots and launching it at his head.

Alucard woke up with a cry of surprise, “Ow! What the hell!?”

“You slept for a year, asshole! You were supposed to be keeping watch!” she sighed, taking a deep breath and reminding herself of the task at hand, “Trevor’s gone.”

“Trevor’s gone?” Alucard echoed, looking around the camp confused.

“Yes, now come on.” she grumbled as she got up, “We need to find him.”

“Maybe he just went to relieve himself?” he suggested.

Sypha glared at him in disbelief, “In the nude?”

Alucard shrugged, “I don’t know, he already does a lot of weird things.”

“Shut up and let’s go.” she grumbles as she walks out.

Alucard scoffs, seeing no reason for the concern.

* * *

When he comes across large patches of blood, however, it’s then he sees a reason for concern.

They’re spread across the field, signs of a struggle everywhere between flattened grass and knock over branches.

“This is bad.” Sypha says to herself, clutching her stomach as it flutters with anxiety, “This is really bad.”

Alucard agrees, but he doesn’t want to worry her anymore than she already is. Trevor’s somewhere out there, unarmed, nude, alone.

He tries to focus listen for something, anything. In the distance a herd of deer run, a fox brings its litter a meal, but closer is the sound of wet crunching, flesh tearing and growling.

Alucard’s eyes widen, “No…”

Fearing the worst he runs ahead without an explanation for Sypha. The sounds paint a vivid picture in his head of the hunter torn open, his paling body painted with his own blood with intestines and organs spilled across the forest floor, a banquet for whatever demon caught him off guard.

Instead of that awful sight, he happens upon one of another sort. A timber wolf eating a deer for its meal. That in itself wouldn’t be anything noteworthy, but the fact that the wolf is about the size of a bear is something unusual.

“ _Werewolf_.” Alucard whispers to himself, trying to back away quietly.

A twig snaps underneath his boot and the wolf looked up, growling and licking blood from its jaws. Strangely, it stares at the dhampir for a moment before taking its prize in its mouth and turning to flee into the woods.

Alucard knows he can’t let it leave, firstly because the demon might make a village or unlucky traveler it’s next meal, and secondly because it might have killed Trevor, and if not will kill Trevor if he happens upon him first.

So thinking fast, Alucard drew his sword, quickly blocking off the wolf and slicing into its front leg, cleanly tearing through tendon and flesh. Blood squirted from the wound like a fountain as the beast let out a scream of agony. As Alucard’s luck would have it it squirted right onto his face. The werewolf in its panic grabbed Alucard in its jaws before he could wipe the blood off his eyes, and tossed him aside like a ragdoll before running in the other direction. 

Suddenly a wall of flames erupted from the ground, blocking its path. Sypha came out of the brush and leapt in front of Alucard, glancing back at him as he scrubbed at his face with his sleeve, before running towards the werewolf to finish it off.

Trapped between her and the fire it cowered, whining in pain and trembling as she summoned balls of fire. There was a look of fear in its bright blue eyes, staring at her as if begging for mercy. 

But Sypha Belnades was not a woman of mercy.

  


“ _STOP!_ ” Alucard cried out, leaping in front of the fireballs and spreading his arms. 

Sypha gasped and quickly extinguished them before they could land, “Alucard! What are you doing!?”

“It’s him!” he panted, swallowing hard, “It’s Trevor…”

Sypha looked between him and the wolf before it clicked, her eyes widening in realization. The fire wall disappeared and left scorched earth as its only trace.

“Trevor…?” she whispered in disbelief, looking once more into its eyes. The wolf whimpered, looking what Sypha could only describe as ashamed as it fell, exhausted and still bleeding out.

“Oh God, Trevor!” she ran to him, throwing herself onto her knees as she looked the wound over, Alucard joining her side.

“I need to burn it shut,” her hands start to glow as she lifts them, looking into Trevor’s eyes, “I’m sorry…”

Trevor huffs and shuts his eyes acceptingly, laying his head down. Sypha pressed her hands into the wound, which was met with screams and mindless struggle. Alucard moved to hold him down, until Sypha’s hands left the burned flesh. Trevor collapsed bonelessly, panting heavily and whimpering with every breath.

“Come on,” Alucard said, placing his hands underneath Trevor's injured side, “We need to get back to the camp.”

The first few times Trevor tried to scramble to his feet only to stumble to the ground, but with Alucard’s support managed to limp slowly along, Sypha holding a hand to his other side in a gesture of comfort.

* * *

“Nearly finished...” Alucard says as he wound the last of the bandages around Trevor’s injured (arm? leg?) limb. Sypha sat with Trevor’s head in his lap, stroking it soothingly. As Alucard snipped and tucked in the edge of the bandage, he could no longer ignore the pangs of guilt in his chest, “I’m sorry.”

Trevor looks up, tilting his head.

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” Alucard clarifies.

“As am I,” Sypha adds, “I was just-, I mean, there’s no excuse, but I was so worried when I saw all that blood, and I thought…” her breath hitches as she feels tears running down her cheeks, almost unbearably warm. Alucard stares at his folded hands, shame brewing in his stomach like poison. He’s so lost in his thoughts that when a wet nose pressed against his cheek he jumps with a start, unable to hide his surprise as Trevor presses his head to his shoulder. He then turns to Sypha, rubbing against her face before licking it.

Sypha’s quiet sobs soon turned into sputtering, which then turned into laughter. Trevor, seemingly satisfied with that, lays his head back in her lap, looking invitingly up at Alucard, who smiled and scooted closer so he could run his hand down his back, threading fingers through soft fur.

And with that Trevor shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep, content and safe.

* * *

They were awoken by inhuman screaming and thrashing that knock them down like toy blocks.

Alucard and Sypha got to their hands and knees only to see Trevor in more agony than he had been before, heaving when he wasn’t screaming and shaking so violently it looked like he was going to crumble apart.

“Trevor!” Alucard cried out, grabbing onto him without thought, “Trevor! What’s wrong!? What’s going on!?”

The only answer he received was a howl of pain, and with all the commotion going on he had barely heard Sypha gasp behind him, “It’s dawn.”

Sure enough when he looked to the horizon, the sun had begun to spread her light across the land, just barely peeking out from the horizon. Alucard knew what was coming, had been familiar with the way supernatural beings functioned since he was a child. 

And he knew nothing he could say could prepare Sypha for the horrors she was about to witness.

Fur fell off in large patched, leaving raw skin with bulged and shifted as the muscle and bone underneath began to change, cracking as if breaking and resetting themselves for the transformation. As Trevor’s body shrunk and changed shape the bandages unraveled and fell, the wound leaking blood as it changed with everything else. The raw pink skin soon tanned and repaired itself as the transformation slowed, small details such as scars, hair, and toes and fingers returning. The howls and screeching turned into more recognizable grunts of pain and discomfort, leaving a trembling man gasping for breath in place of the monster. Despite it all, Trevor found himself being held through the entire process. He was distantly aware of voices calling to him, but everything sounded like it was underwater. He wanted to tell them it was okay, but his voice wasn’t able to get past the raw scratchiness in his throat. He looked around, everything blurry and dancing around, refusing to stay still. There were blobs of red and gold above him, and something cool was pressed to his burning skin. He felt his consciousness slipping away, unable to do so much as resist as he was pulled back into the darkness.

* * *

Sypha had once yearned for the day he would open up and be more of a man than an asshole in her eyes, but she would have never asked for it if she knew it would be like this. Even in sleep, he looked so sickly and pained.

Alucard had wordlessly took the reins of the horses after putting Trevor in the back of the wagon and covering him with their blankets. Sypha, unable to convince herself to leave Trevor’s side, stayed in the back with him, making sure nothing fell onto him while the wagon rocked with every slight bump. She wasn’t used to this awful silence, but didn’t have the courage to break it, and so she just stared at Trevor as he slept, a million thoughts running through her head. They all blurred together into an overwhelming loop of anxiety, guilt, and unanswered questions...

Until a small “Hey.” broke the cycle.

“Trevor!” she gasps, carefully placing a hand on his rebandaged arm, “Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

Trevor smiled up at her, shrugging like it was no big deal, “Just gotta sleep it off for the day… not much else you can do, trust me.”

“Hello to you too, Sleeping Beauty.” Alucard hummed from the front, clearly disguising worry with jeering.

She pulled Trevor’s head into her lap, looking him over, “Seriously… are you sure you’re alright?”

“This isn’t the first time.” he chuckled, which then turned into rough coughing.

“Would have been nice to know that.” Alucard said disgruntledly. Sypha glared at him, but was unable to blame him for it.

“He’s right…” she concedes, “Trevor… what the Hell were you thinking?”

Trevor went silent, looking to the side as if his answer would be among the dried meats they had packed.

“I don’t know.” he said after a while, “Just habit I guess, it isn’t something you usually tell people, you know.”  
Sypha sighed in frustration, clearly not satisfied with the answer.

“...Sypha.” Trevor touched her hand lightly, “I wasn’t thinking. I’ve been dealing with this my whole life, it didn’t…”

“Go on.” Sypha presses.

“It didn’t cross my mind to bring it up, and maybe… a small part of me didn’t want you to find out.” he confesses, “I don’t know. I’m not good at psychoanalyzing like you are.”

She laughs half-heartedly at that, stroking his head, “You are a strange man, Trevor Belmont.”

He leaned into her touch, his pounding head soothed by the gesture.

“My mother, uh, Sonia… she was bitten by a werewolf.” he says out of the blue.

“So you inherited it from her?” Alucard looks back, suddenly interested.

“No, no. She was fine.” Trevor continues, “But she had been pregnant with me. Well, she didn’t know it at the time, she wasn’t the type of person to take those sort of risks.

“For some reason or another I was the one who wound up bearing the curse, and she and my father knew it, so the original plan was to wait till I was born, and if I was afflicted they would kill and bury me, tell everyone I had been stillborn and forget about it. They didn’t even let my siblings see me, didn’t want them to become attached if I had to die. But...” Trevor shut his eyes, brows furrowing, “They couldn’t do it.”

Alucard’s fist tightened around the reins, thinking back to the cabinet of skulls in the Hold. The Belmonts were damned hypocrites, able to kill hundreds if not thousands of children burdened with curses they had not asked for for centuries, but unable to do the same when it came to their own.

But he kept that to himself.

“So they raised me best they could.” Trevor went on, “Never treated me any less, it was the best anyone in my position could ask for.”

Sypha considered everything for a moment, “What about when the full moons came?” 

He sighed, “They made a room for it in the attic, filled it with toys for kids and dogs alike and a single bed. Mother or Father would stay with me in the room for the night, at least until I was old enough to know what was going on.” he paused, “And it was just another secret we dealt with it. Wasn’t like we weren’t already hiding things from people. Then when I was on my own it was the same situation. Hide the fact that you’re a Belmont and a werewolf and you’ll make it out fine.”

“Well, you don’t have to hide anything from us.” Sypha assures gently, “We are a team, and no matter what we’ll stick together and help each other out. Right Alucard?”

The dhampir blinked, “What?”

She narrows her eyes, glaring, “ _Right Alucard?_ ”

“Oh, right yes. Of course.” he agrees, “I was just thinking.”

“About what? How a werewolf tastes?” Trevor inquires smugly.

“The day I put my mouth near your disgusting arse is the day I’ve gone mad.” Alucard scoffs, I was wondering… Did your parents seriously tell you about the plan to kill you?”

Trevor recoiled, “God no. I was just a nosy little shit, found a journal discussing the matter. Father caught me and he took the damned thing to the yard and burned it, told me to never make the mistake of thinking of myself as a thing like they had. The pain in his eyes, in my mother’s when he had told her I learned everything… they truly regretted ever even thinking about it.”

"I see..." he says, turning back around to steer.  
  


Trevor perks up suddenly, as if realizing something, “Hey, Alucard?”

“Yeah?”

“How did you know it was me, when you were stopping Sypha?”

Alucard paused, grip tightening on the reins, “Well… I, um, I just happen to know what you and Sypha’s blood smells like. Catching scent of it in battle and such.”

He can practically feel Sypha and Trevor’s bewildered stares boring into him, before Trevor half laughs-half scoffs, “God, you’re a freak.”

“Says the excommunicated werewolf.”

“Boys, boys, you’re both freaks.” Sypha teases, “Now can we find a place to get breakfast?”

“Breakfast sounds like the best thing on Earth right now.” Trevor breathes happily.

“Also, I have more questions.” she goes on, “Like, how are you able to hold consencrated items if you’re a werewolf? Is it only when you’re in wolf form or does it have something to do with your bloodline?”

“I’ll answer all that.” Trevor says, “After breakfast.”

“Oh come now, we’ve got some time!” she protests, “So can you understand wolves? How about dogs? Would eating raw meat as a human make you sick or can you eat just fine? How does eating even work when you change back and forth?”

Trevor groans loudly, pulling the blanket over his head, “Stop. Please, I’m begging you.”

Alucard laughs and shakes his head from the front seat as he listens to the two of them bicker. Truth be told, he doesn’t mind it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this idea for a while now. I began writing this before the second season, so of course travel details are changed.


End file.
